1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to picture framing art and more particularly to mounts onto which pictures can be secured and around which picture a mat is further secured in a permanent fixed relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting of a picture to a backboard or mounting board through the use of an adhesive layer covering a surface of the backboard, which adhesive layer is selectively exposed by removal of release sheets, is shown in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,770 to M. Chase shows how a picture can be mounted to backboard covered by a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive to which layer a cover release sheet is secured. Both the backboard and the cover release sheet have formed thereon a grid coordinant system which assists in the central positioning of the picture or article to be mounted. A similar identifying grid system is provided for on a sheet of picture mat material so that a picture viewing opening in the mat material can be cut to view the picture which was previously centered on the backboard after removal of the cover release sheet.
The '770 patent to Chase, as well as all other prior art patents, are centered around the idea of orienting, centering and aligning a picture and a mat of arbitrary size. Hence, involved coordinant grid systems and identifying means are incorporated to achieve the desired results. It has not heretofore been recognized that precut standard dimensioned mounting boards, cover release sheets and mats can be incorporated to greatly simplify the use of such a mount.
A second patent to M. Chase, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,252, shows a slightly different apparatus for aligning the photograph to be mounted to a backboard. This patent shows a plurality of release sheet sections that can be selectively removed. The release sheets are mounted across the backboard in laterally extending strips.
The patent to P. Stuparich, U.S. Pat. No. 687,411, shows a wood veneer over a pasteboard backboard adapted for use as a photographic mount. A central area of the wood veneer can be raised or lowered relative to an outer area or boundary and does define generally a rectangular concentric arrangement. Another patent showing selectively removable adhesive material is R. Reed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,480. This prior art reference relates to a device for masking a film image. The cropping opening is determined by selecting one of a plurality of possible rectangular concentric openings defined by score lines in the cover sheets.
Neither Stuparich nor Reed, or any other prior art reference, show rectangular concentric release sheets adapted to center, align and ultimately mount pictures to a backboard. Stuparich is essentially a frame which allows for offsetting the picture, either above or below the surface of the outer boundary. Reed, on the other hand, is directed toward a photographic masking apparatus that requires a plurality of rectangularly concentric, easily removable, sections. Neither Stuparich nor Reed show or suggest mounting a standard sized photograph to a central section of a selectively exposed adhesive layer by removal of a release sheet. Nor is it shown to subsequently remove an outer boundary or framing release sheet to mount a mat to the additional adhesive area so exposed. The '770 patent to Chase does show a removable center section, which center section is of much smaller size than the picture to be mounted, and is only used for the limited purpose of temporarily fixing the position of the picture.
Other prior art patents do not make up for the shortcomings of the patents already discussed. The patent to L. Ladenburger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,922, does show a picture mount wherein adhesive is utilized to mount a frame to a backing panel. B. Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,041, relates to a photographic mount wherein two liners or release sheets are removable from a photographic mount for purposes of adhering a photograph thereto. There is no concentric arrangement of the release sheets to provide for centering of the photograph, rather the photograph is centered against a fold line of a top flap that folds over the top of the photograph. The patent to Morgan does not show application of a mat to the adhesive surface to cover the edge of the photograph, rather the photograph is fixed on one surface and then covered by the second surface for protection.
Photographic slide mountings utilizing adhesive are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,943 to B. Green, U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,518 to R. Wichers, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,328 to J. Plumadore. Neither a concentric configuration for selective removal of release sheets nor the use of a mounting board in conjunction with an adhesive surface to which a standard sized photograph or picture is mounted are shown in any of these references. Another use of selective removal of adhesively secured release sheets is seen in J. Styers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,319, wherein an adhesive-backed label having a centrally located window is capable of defining a pocket upon selective removal of a protective covering. Another frame-like photographic mounting invention is seen in M. Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,987. Another film holder is seen in W. Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,109.